Esperando ver
by Makie Karin
Summary: Todo lo aburría y lo único que le quedaba era imaginar cómo sería el futuro.


**_Disclaimer:_** Ningún personaje es mío, son todos de Kagami Takaya.

 ** _Personaje principal:_** Ferid Bathory y Crowley Eusford.

 ** _Título:_** Esperando ver…

 ** _Resumen:_** Todo lo aburría y lo único que le quedaba era imaginar cómo sería el futuro.

 ** _Línea temporal:_** Un día después que Yu y Mika se escapen.

Hola, soy nueva en el fandom y la verdad es que este anime me ha encantado. Oh, me fascinó. Así que quise comenzar a escribir aquí y esta es mi iniciación —sí se puede llamar así— para escribir aquí. En fin… a leer.

* * *

 ** _Esperando ver…_**

* * *

Ferid sonrió mostrando sus colmillos blancos, mientras veía como la lluvia caía por su ventana. Bien, en ese momento su plan —con el esfuerzo de mucho tiempo— se ponía en marcha y así, él podría —quizás— sentir algo. Después de todo, lo que en verdad buscaba él era sentir. Era muy aburrido todo y no, este aburrimiento no comenzó desde que fue un vampiro, sino desde que era tan solo un niño. Siempre él estuvo aburrido.

Aún recuerda algo de su juventud, son muy pocas cosas en realidad, pero lo que recuerda es que él, aun siendo humano, algunas veces dejaba de sentir y era tan frío como lo es en vampiro. Esas veces, cuando era humano, le parecía raro ver a todo tan aburrido y tonto. Llegó a pensar que él tenía algo mal, pues un humano siempre tiene emociones y sentimientos, pero él, algunas veces, perdía eso.

Por su mente prodigiosa recordaba todo lo que veía necesario recordar y algunas cosas que no deseaba recordar, pero aun así su memoria le traicionaba. Era tan feo… Este aburrimiento era tan… horrendo. Pasar décadas, siglos así, era algo que Ferid Bathory no quería pasar. El cielo, los sonidos y hasta la misma acción de abrir los ojos era muy aburrida. Algunas veces odiaba tener una memoria fotográfica.

Caminó por su mansión, con cada paso haciendo ruido. Como ahora era de noche de seguro que los humanos ya se fueron a dormir y los vampiros de seguro que estarían caminando por las calles, y…, pero todo esto era lo mismo. Todos los días el sol a la misma hora se ocultaba y la luna se hacía presente. Las estrellas brillaban y… tan repetitivo era todo.

Ahora mismo con su oído tan sensible, aún podía escuchar como cada gota de agua caía al suelo. Algunos decían que ese ruido era tranquilizante y en realidad, con ese simple ruido los humanos podían ponerse relajados y les ayudaba a dormir, pero para él el sonido de la lluvia era de lo más aburrido.

Pasó su vista por los corredores vacíos y sin ninguna iluminación. Todo era lo mismo, no importaba los siglos que pasaran, era lo mismo. Comenzó a aburrirse.

¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Dormir para pasar el tiempo o salir un rato afuera y ver al ganado?

Ferid Bathory veía el pasado como algo insulso. Pues al pasar tantos años ni siquiera recuerda las cosas que pensó que eran importantes y ni siquiera su memoria podría ayudarle a recordar tantas cosas. Pero algunas veces estas solo aparecían e inundaban la mente del séptimo progenitor. Eso pasaba sobre todo cuando estaba aburrido y no estaba nadie cerca. Por eso quería hacer algo, estar así por mucho tiempo hacía que divagara mucho y al final solo lograba desconcentrarse en su verdadera meta. No quería que eso pasara con su plan.

—¿Desde cuándo Ferid Bathory-kun pone una cara melancólica?

Al escuchar ello se sorprendió bastante el no haber oído los pasos antes o sentir que alguien estaba cerca. Quizás sí estaba pensando mucho y se estaba perdiendo entre cosas que no debería recordad. Pero al ver a Crowley Eusford dio una sonrisa algo retorcida.

—Oh, Crowley-kun, no sabía que eras un acosador. Que miedo… ¿Qué me vas a hacer ahora, uh?

Eusford dio una sonrisa en respuesta. Una sonrisa que daba a entender que estaba medio harto de las tantas cosas sin sentido que decía Ferid y él lo sabía. Bathory estaba seguro que Crowley por la única razón que no lo mataba —o intentaba, de nuevo— era porque él también estaba aburrido. Al principio Eusford solo vivió por una venganza —inútil— hacía su persona, pero al pasar los años el decimotercer progenitor estaba tan aburrido como su persona.

Se preguntaba, algunas veces, sí Crowley aún pensaba en su venganza y si en alguna ocasión lo traicionaría. Por eso es tan divertido hacer esto. Pues sí se le pasaba la lengua y contaba muchas cosas a Eusford este podría traicionarlo, aunque la verdad es que Ferid no quiere que su hermano se meta mucho en esos asuntos, oh, el pequeño Crowley-kun no podría con todo lo que estaba planeando hacer. Además a él jamás le oculto nada, jamás le mintió, solo omitía los detalles. Desde que se conocieron, siempre fue así.

—De igual forma —Acabo hablando el séptimo progenitor— ¿Qué haces aquí Crowley-kun?

—Bueno —Botó un suspiro— Me debía ir ayer, pero parece que algo se está moviendo por aquí y quería probar suerte, y preguntarte qué es lo que has hecho.

—¿Crowley-kun tiene miedo que me vaya a matar Krupp?

—No, por supuesto. Sé que algo estás planeando Ferid-kun y quiero saber qué es.

—Aún es muy temprano para eso —Agitó las manos mientras comenzaba a caminar, Eusford lo siguió con una sonrisa retorcida.

—¿Muy temprano todavía? Vaya, si te tomas tu tiempo para hacer un plan.

—Por supuesto que lo hago, sino todo acabaría muy rápido y no sería divertido. Además que las partes del rompecabezas comienzan a armarse y pronto comenzará todo. Mientras tanto Crowley-kun deberías disfrutar cada momento, luego puede ser muy peligroso para alguien tan pequeño como tú.

— ¿Y cuándo comenzará todo?

—Oh, muy pronto, muy pronto.

En realidad no mentía, todo esto sería muy pronto y aun así, a pesar que debía estar emocionado, no sentía nada. Suponía que eso era por ser un vampiro y todo lo aburrido que conllevaba. Por eso mismo él anhelaba ese miedo que sentía al pensar que lo podían matar, que Crowley lo podría traicionar, Krupp aplastar, el consejo castigar… todo. Cometía un error y podía morir, y eso era genial. Tal experiencia era estupenda, lo malo es que debía pensar en algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo mataran y no lo castigaran —por supuesto que no quería estar debajo de una roca— y tampoco quería ser matado por los humanos, no, eso sería bastante aburrido.

Aunque eso sí, si él moría, esperaba también que Eusford muriera igual.

—Dime Crowley-kun, no quieres algo de café. Estar despierto a esta hora te debe estar costando mucho. ¿No tienes sueño?

—Los vampiros no duermen, Ferid-kun.

—Igualmente deberíamos tomar algo de café, ya sabes, recordar un poco el pasado. ¿Hace cuánto que no tomas un rico café?

—Deje de tomar café desde que me gustó la sangre.

—Ya veo…

El momento se iba a cercando y muy pronto toda la paz se iría, al igual que el aburrimiento. Muy pronto las cosas se iban a ponerse interesante y su plan se iría cumpliendo. Oh, ya lo iba esperando y eso hacía que él estuviera pensando en cómo se sentía ser feliz o emocionado.

—¿Entonces te apetece un poco de sangre?

Los ojos rojos de Eusford lo miraron por un momento y luego asintió. Oh, Crowley a pesar de pasar muchos años como un vampiro aún no podía evitar demostrar la sed que lo consumía. Ferid jamás tuvo algún problema con no demostrar cuánta sed tenía, la verdad. Pero él aún era muy joven… pensó Bathory.

Hace un buen tiempo que él dejo de ser humano y aun así podía recordar unas cuantas cosas de cómo era la vida humana, pero no podía siquiera acercarse a pensar en cómo era el sentir algo. La duda de cómo se sentía eso era algo que lo consumía en sí. Quería volver a sentir algo. Pensar en eso era inevitable para Bathory.

Estuvo perdido pensando y es por eso no se dio cuenta que su hermano se acercaba donde él. En un movimiento rápido Crowley se acercó al cuello de Ferid y clavó sus colmillos.

—¿Uh?

Bathory pestaño un par de veces y luego vio a su camarada. Los sonidos de succión fueron escuchados, y Ferid se quedó entre lo sorprendido y paralizado. Los vampiros no podían tener sentimientos y emociones. Ese era su castigo por tener esta maldición, pero cuando los vampiros chupaban la sangre de otro vampiro se podía sentir un extraño placer, uno que no se les fue quitado por la inmortalidad. El placer tal lo dejaba paralizado y hacía que su mente flotara lejos. Ni siquiera pudo quejarse o decir algo. En ese momento solo escuchaba como por la garganta de Crowley bajaba algo de su sangre.

Al poco rato Crowley se alejó del cuello de Bathory. Su camarada tenía su sangre en sus labios y sonreía pícaramente.

—Bueno yo ya comí.

No pudo evitar poner una mano en su cuello. Las marcas ya habían desaparecido.

—Uwa… —Prácticamente gritó— sabía que eras un pervertido, pero no hasta qué punto. Me ultrajaste. Oh, que será de mí ahora… Cómo podré vivir…

—No actúes así de nuevo —Suspiró— No es la gran cosa. Además tú me ofreciste sangre y yo la tome.

—¡Te ofrecí sangre, pero no la mía! Ya tenía una rica sangre esperando por ti en mi estudio, pero ahora deseo que te vayas. —Señaló la salida— Oh, cómo podré pasar toda la eternidad sabiendo que mi camarada tomó mi sangre.

—¿Debes actuar así cada vez que te chupo sangre?

—Por supuesto.

Crowley lanzó una risa y con ello Ferid calmó su actuación, por un momento, pues comenzó a reír conjunto a su compañero.

—Me pregunto qué dirá papi sabiendo que uno de sus hijos quiere hacer incesto.

—Yo no quiero nada contigo, Ferid-kun.

—¿No? Oh, eso duele, pero yo jamás dije que eras tú el que quería incesto —Rió— No eres el único hijo ¿Sabes?

—¿Entonces de quién estabas hablando?

Ferid solo se dignó a sonreír.

Y Eusford no volvió a preguntar.

Algunas veces Ferid se preguntaba si su único camarada aún sentía ganas de matarlo o traicionarlo, pero aquello siempre parecía difuso. A él casi nunca le costaba notar las intenciones de los demás y predecirlos le resultaba algo fácil, pero por alguna razón con Crowley no podía verificar si lo traicionaría en un futuro cercano. Si quisiera matarlo ahora mismo acaba de desperdiciar el momento perfecto para hacerlo, pues podía haberle chupado toda la sangre hasta matarlo, pero no lo hizo ¿Por qué? Bueno, ni él lo sabía con facilidad.

Así que solo quedaba ver y esperar. Observar qué pasaría.

Oh, esto iba a ser muy divertido.

* * *

Bien, aquí está mi iniciación, espero que les guste.

La verdad es que mi personaje favorito es Crowley y Ferid, los adoro. Quiero escribir más de ellos y sobre todo al saber que no hay casi nada de ellos —en español—. Además que muy pronto me verán haciendo un CrowleyxFerid. Ya lo verán…

En fin, espero que les guste y quiero saber que opinan acerca de esta pequeña historia.

Nos leemos pronto… espero.


End file.
